


The Rock Hard Pokémon

by Somecallmemichelle



Series: Hoenn's Socall Shared verse [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire | Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Versions, Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Innuendo, Nerdy Steven Stone, Rustboro, Teasing Wallace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-07 00:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12221757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somecallmemichelle/pseuds/Somecallmemichelle
Summary: Or Wallace amuses Steven with his misreading of Bagon's title "The rock Head" Pokémon





	The Rock Hard Pokémon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wolflyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolflyn/gifts).



A sly grin couldn’t help but make itself known in Steven’s face, no matter how terrible he could feel at any one time, Wallace seemed to have the gift, the seemingly unheard of ability of cheering him up no matter what. It had come to a point that when Steven traveled to Rustboro and immersed himself in a new sample, having all the fancy lab equipment of Devon installed in his room, an extravagance, Mr Stone always called Wallace to push Steven back in the real world. No matter how much Steven focused on a sample, and tried to zone out background noise, Wallace’s voice always carried over him, like a stream. Light, and just slighty musical, not even the Sootopolian accent that tinted it was enough to make Steven not enjoy it.    
  
“That’s the Rock Head Pokémon, Wallace.”, How could Steven not know that? After all rocks were his field. And though he might not be a dragon tamer, he had been in enough conference calls between league champions to hear all about them. Yeah Lance was quite the speaker. Though the innuendo didn’t slip past him unnoticed.

  
“Not the rock hard Pokémon.”, he had just had this sample shipped in from Sinnoh, from Mt Coronet, a piece of the rocky cave walls he hypothesised this stone would have some weird magnetic properties that would allow some Pokémon to evolve. He could hardly study it, however, with Wallace coming up with amusing misheard definitions for Pokémon.

 

“Well that’s a disappointment -”, Wallace let the words hang in the air, and Steven tried not to grimace as he imagined what his friend would do with something defined as rock hard. Steven had never had an issue with his friend, or well anyone’s sexuality. Much like his father, Joseph, he was an equal opportunities guy. He didn’t quite have the grasp on Devon to hire people, but when he did, he’d follow in his dad footsteps, what they did with their personal life was their own matter.

 

Taking his eyes away from the microscope in which he could see beyond dust, into particles Steven glanced at his friend. He had arrived surprisingly early, almost at the same time as him. He couldn’t have flown in. He wondered if he had teleported, not many water types were also psychic types, at least in Hoenn. Or maybe he had gone to the competition and used some warping tiles from Silph Co, he somehow doubted it, long term transportation had proven a difficult issue to tackle. He had heard Kanto and Johto had finally given up on it and just made a high speed train to connect their major cities. Steven had seen him himself, heck he had been consulted when the track was set to pass through the dark cave. Only a fear of Zubats hitting the train kept it at bay

 

“My father sent for you, I assume?”, Steven was quick to deduce it, he had his wits about him, after all. And it had become a pattern. Joseph Stone was of the opinion that, barring a romantic partner, Wallace was the next best thing. He believed the two men were good for one another. Or, at least Wallace was good for Steven.   
  
Wallace stood tall and powerful yet gracious. He had truly learned alot from Master Juan, there was no way that anyone’s eyes wouldn’t rest on him, even if only Steven stood there, he reminded Steven a bit of Crasher Wake, with his big, exaggerated moves, meant to show strength. Only Crasher Wake could never have the presence Wallace had. It just came to him naturally.

 

“He indeed has.”, Wallace smile was white, and his eyes shined with all the tones of the ocean on a bright sunny day. Bright blue and yet somewhat green. Though Steven had decided to focus on geology instead of human biology, he wondered how they could hold  so many colors within. It was honestly kind of fascinating. Almost as fascinating as the sample he had received, shipping had been expensive, he’d like to go back to it, but, as always, that mischievous smile on Wallace’s face made him rethink his plans.   
  
“But I would have come either way, as soon as I heard about your arrival. We’re friends, you know that, right?”, his eyes held a kind of challenge to them, like he was challenging Steven to disagree, to lie and say they weren’t.   
  
Steven opened his mouth, perhaps to say something, but his smile had told Wallace that was needed to be said.    
  
“Bagons or Salamences aside, I know I could put a smile on your face. You enjoy correcting people.”   
  
Steven bit his lip, to avoid letting out a sigh. No matter how much of a friend Wallace was, the way he was so playful, always teasing him was kind of exasperating., whenever he and Wallace interacted he found himself with some kind of energy that dissipated when he got into bed. Wallace was Hoenn’s best natural remedy for insomnia, that was for sure.

 

“Maybe I do.”, Steven was careful in what he admitted to Wallace, plainly aware that, as good of a friend as he was, he could have a loose tongue when faced with a cute boy, or just someone who bought him some drinks. As the heir to the Devon Corporation he was plainly aware of how the Buzznav journalists got their headlights, to be broadcast to most trainers in the region.

 

“Seriously, I always thought you’d take the gym leader position and teacher in the pokémon school job, you wouldn’t need the money, but it was still very nice of you to give the place to Roxanne, or didn’t you get an offer?”

 

Steven had indeed gotten the offer, as he stood as an example of what the School could do. Current league Champion,  he was more than qualified, and who wouldn’t want to study under such a strong trainer? Parents would trample themselves just to get a place for their kid.   
  
And yet ,nevertheless Steven had recommended Roxanne in his place. He had had no real reason, other than the fact it would be likely that it’d take time from his travels and researches. But whenever he was asked to justify he always came up with the same excuse.   
  
“Steel for the first Gym? I know they can take us in any order they’d like, but there’s a reason most everyone goes for rock first.”   
  
“Except you, you picked rock last”, Wallace couldn’t help but point it out. “Hot for the teacher?”

 

Steven controlled the urge to push his open palm against his brow. Wallace was always one to tease him.   
  
“Very funny, shall I take you on a tour of the city?”   
  
Steven had realised he wasn’t going to get back to his work on the sample anytime soon, so he might as well indulge Wallace. Plus he enjoyed hanging with his friend.   
  
“Ah well, at least it’s not 90 percent water, like home!”   
  
Steven’s reply was said in a flat tone, almost like he didn’t have a sense of humor. Though that did nothing but add to the joke.   
  
“Nope, that’s just the region.”   
  
They both left the building as friend, laughing and enjoying the scene. From his desk, Joseph could hear them, and he couldn’t help but smile.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Really crappy set of days...but my mate Wolflyn can always make me geek out with pokémon, what can I say? Steven and Wallace are just two dorks I adore.


End file.
